tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Updates/2007-12-05 (test)
Public Test Server Patch Notes and Known Issues 5th December 2007 Version: 1.3.1.0 __TOC__ The Centaurus Server data will remain on test this week. We are giving players patches earlier in the development process now - so this patch will NOT be going to the live servers. We will have another patch going on the test server in the near future that will be closer to a 'live' version. Any and all feedback and /bugs you can provide are much appreciated! Holiday Festive Seasonal Holiday Observance Flora have been placed in the following Secularly Oriented Locations. Wilderness – Twin Pillars Outpost Divide – Foreas Base Palisades – Cumbria Research Plateau – Fort Defiance Pools – Snake Pit Marshes – Paludos Plains – Irendas Penal Colony Incline – Plains Post Mires – Baylor Base Crucible – Fort Intrepid (near wormhole) Thunderhead – Thunderhead Base Ashen Desert – Shadow’s Edge Post Howling Maw – Gangus Outpost Abyss – Tantalus Base Descent – Fort Virgil You may find Secular Head Dressing placed underneath the Festive Seasonal Holiday Observance Flora as well. Seasons Greetings from the AFS. General Every character has had their skill points and attribute points reset so that they may make adjustments to these skills based on game changes. Added Personal Wormholes as Consumable Items. You can purchase them at Medical Vendors. Added a ton of tweaks to Pravus audio. Updated the range for auto-looting to make it a bit easier to auto-loot some creatures. Performance/stability enhancements. You can now buy and sell items from/to other players via Military Surplus. At this early stage you should be able to browse existing sales, make a purchase, and place an item for sale. Military Surplus Vendor Locations Wilderness: Twin Pillars Palisades: Cumbria Research Plateau: Fort Defiance Plains: Irendas Colony Thunderhead: Thunderhead Base Skills/Abilities Rage ability changed: Now fast-cast Rage Pump Descriptions: Pump 1: 30% damage self buff Pump 2: 30% damage buff w/squad members Pump 3: 40% damage self buff + 10% resist bonuses Pump 4: 40% damage buff w/squad members Pump 5: 50% damage buff w/squad members + 10% resist bonuses Changed Self Destruct to correctly trigger on any ability or weapon attack hit taken (previously it was just weapon attacks.) The Engineer’s flame bot attack radius has been reduced. Corrected an issue causing Engineer created shield bots to out-damage offensive bots. Leech is gone replaced with Viral Conversion Viral Damage can be applied in a more varied fashion. Each pump allows the medic to convert damage done on a target from virulent into a different damage type. Consumes Power to activate. Consumes Programmable Micromech. The user targets self or an ally Effect adds a buff to the ally: Ally gains health when doing damage with weapons Effect has a limited duration Viral Conversion Pump Descriptions: Pump 1: Physical Pump 2: Sonic Pump 3: Ice Pump 4: Fire Pump 5: EMP Frighten is replaced by Cure: This ability removes debuffs of any type from the Biotechnician and their group. Starting at pump level 3, this ability resuscitates fallen comrades. Requires Power to activate Resuscitation works on any friendly unit, but removal of debuffs only works on group members. Cure Pump Descriptions: Pump 1: Remove debuffs from single target Pump 2: AoE version of pump 1 affecting squad mates Pump 3: Resurrect with reduced death penalty and full health Pump 4: Remove debuffs from target and block debuffs for short amount of time Pump 5: AoE version resurrects with reduced death penalty and full health (removes debuffs of all in range as well) Insanity has been changed to Mind Control Player alters target organic creature's mind in a variety of ways. Each pump level changes the way in which a creature is altered. Consumes Power to activate Targets a single enemy Clears target’s "aggro" list At the end of duration, the ability makes the target add the Medic back to the top of the aggro list. Mind Control Pump Descriptions: Pump 1 - Frighten: Target flees Pump 2 - Confusion: Target attacks anything and everything, randomly switching targets Pump 3 - Subversion: Target attacks what were friendly units Makes it hostile to its own faction Adds hate for its own allies in a radius around it Pump 4 - Enslavement: Target attacks anything attacking the player or anything the player attacks, does not follow the player after combat, but does go into wander mode. Pump 5 - Infectious: Infectious. Every time the Mind Controled creature damages something, it has a percentage chance to add the Pump 2 version of the Debuff. Lifeforce Funnel has been changed to Reconstruction The Biotechnician uses the power of Logos to directly heal and affect the body. It requires Power to activate The ability creates an AoE healing / effect wave around the user The effect has a limited duration This is an area-of-effect ability Reconstruction Pump Descriptions: Pump 1: Heals health in an AoE, damages enemies small amount Pump 2: Heals in an AoE, Damages in an AoE, slight spirit buff to allies and spirit debuff to enemies Pump 3: Adds to the overall health pool of the targets, reduces the health pool of enemies. (Keeps the same ratio when cast and when it wears off) Pump 4: Heal over time and adds a DoT to enemies Pump 5: Adds an adrenaline rush (adrenaline added to pool) with healing: damages enemies large amount and reduces adrenaline Resuscitate is gone and replaced with: Disease The Medic can use this ability to cause serious attribute harm to opponents. Consumes Power to activate Only works on hostile or neutral targets. Disease Pump Descriptions: Pump 1: Spirit debuff Pump 2: Body debuff Pump 3: Mind debuff Pump 4: No regen for health or power Pump 5: Healing will not work on target except for debuff removal – armor or health Injection gun now only fires at 50m or less. Critical Damage changed to a 1.5x multiplier from 2.0x; PVP crits remain at 1.25x. Items Item Rarity (green, blue, purple) has new effects on equipment: Green: Weapons do +20% damage and have +20% durability, armor absorbs 20% more damage, items sell for 2x as much to shopkeepers and cost 2x as much to repair Blue: +40% damage / durability / absorption, 5x sellback and repair costs Purple: +60% damage / durability / absorption, 10x sellback and repair costs The names for EMP damage RPG Launchers from levels 20 to 30 have been corrected from “EMP RPG Launcher” to “Pulse RPG Launcher”. The name for the Fire damage Leech Gun at level 24 has been corrected from “Pyrogenic Leech Gun” to “Incendiary Leech Gun”. The names for EMP damage Pistols from levels 5 to 30 have been corrected from “EMP Pistol” to “Pulse Pistol”. The names for EMP damage Rifles from levels 6 to 26 have been corrected from “EMP Rifle” to “Pulse Rifle”. The name for the EMP damage Staff at level 30 has been corrected from “EMP Staff” to “Pulse Staff”. The name for the Ice damage Staff at level 30 has been corrected from “Ice Staff” to “Cryogenic Staff”. The name for the Physical damage Staff at level 30 has been corrected from “Staff” to “Kinetic Staff”. Creatures Atta Soldier spit is now considered virulent damage and is a direct damage attack rather than a dot. Atta harvesters will now call for assistance from nearby soldiers when attacked. Atta harvesters are now able to debuff your resistance to physical damage with a powerful pheromone if you get too close. Atta soldiers can now throw rocks at distant targets. Infected Forean is now immune to Virulent damage. The Mad Bomber of Retread caves should display correctly now. Brann on Incline should no longer turn on each other in combat. Increased Health and damage for all tesla coils in Palisades. Increased Health for all forcefields in Palisades. Atta Soldiers have had their hitpoints reduced significantly. Warden Bots and Reconstructor bots are now immune to virulent damage. Non-boss flaregasher creatures on battlefield maps will do less damage than before. Flaregasher bosses will now do more damage with their melee attack than minions. Flaregashers in instances will now do more damage with their melee attack than battlefield map versions. Atta harvesters will now call for protection from any nearby Atta soldiers when agitated. Atta harvesters will now emit a powerful pheromone which will reduce your resistance to physical damage. Atta harvesters and soldiers will now have a chance to knockdown ranged targets with thrown rocks. Treelurkers are now faster and more aggressive Miasma: Coalesce AE damage reduced from a combined total of 200 to ~140 (Cold + Sonic), based on QA playtest feedback. Miasma: Hitpoints on minion variants doubled based on recently introduced reduced chance to phase out. Hitpoints of bosses increased slightly. Thrax Lieutenant boss of Quasso station is no longer charmable. Thrax Sharpshooters in Torden Mires will no longer have the white boss glow effect. Some Thrax now use the Rage ability. The Stalker’s charged energy attack wave will no longer have a few second delay before applying damage. The Ojasa Defender in the Ojasa Atta Hive is now more frenzied in his attacks. The damage output of Juggernaughts has been moderately increased. Areas and missions Devils Den tweaks and polish. Broken Egg Clusters fixed. Devil's Den Egg Clusters should now give proper credit when destroyed for Devil's Strike. Valverde Howling Maw: Mission “Tootin’ One’s Horn” – Fixed a bug where players would be given two dialogue windows even after making their dialogue choice. Ligo Ashen Desert: Mission “Ashen Desert Targets of Opportunity” – Added an objective that requires players to collect all logos on the map. Ligo Ashen Desert: Mission “Ashen Desert Targets of Opportunity” – Added an objective that indicates to players whether they have completed all objectives of the mission. Valverde Howling Maw: Mission “Hallowed Ruins” – Fixed a directional typo in the objective for this mission. Valverde Howling Maw: Mission “Infection Connection” – Fixed a bug that allowed players to take this mission even after completing “Surgical Strike”. Torden Plains: Brann Water Refinery: Mission “Diffusing the Situation” – Players that fail this mission can now return to the Mission giver to retake it. This restores the detonators and allows the players to try again without resetting the instance. Valverde Howling Maw: Instance Entrance Marker added for Cuthah Base on the Overhead map of Howling Maw. Valverde Howling Maw: Instance Cuthah Base – Fixed a bug where certain NPCs in this instance were not appearing to have a orange glow in the targeting window. Concordia Wilderness: Mission “Conscientious Objector – Part Two” – The rewards for this mission have been adjusted slightly. Concordia Wilderness: Mission “Quarantine” – The rewards for this mission have been changed to modification recipes. Concordia Wilderness: Mission “Rendezvous At the LZ” – The rewards for this mission have been adjusted slightly. Concordia Wilderness: Mission “The Dead Live” – The rewards for this mission have been adjusted slightly. Control Points for Wilderness, Divide, Palisades, Plains, Incline, and Mires now have Bane attacks at a more frequent interval. Control Points for Abyss, Plateau, Pools, Marshes, Descent, Howling Maw, Crucible, Ashen Desert, and Thunderhead now have Bane attacks at a more frequent interval. Plateau “Targets of Opportunity” has a new visible objective upon acceptance to better help them track their progress. Torden Incline Badlands CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s). Torden Incline Ortho CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s). Pools Retread CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s). Torden Mires Iapx CP now has bane boss defender(s)/attacker(s). Atta soldier HP has been reduced by 33%. All Torden control points should now have at least one (and in some cases multiple) named bane boss defender and attacker. Howling Maw: Targets of Opportunity – The objective to kill 500 Thrax has been reduced to 300 Thrax. Howling Maw: Targets of Opportunity – A new objective has been added that tells players when they have completed all objectives. Ligo Ashen Desert: Targets of Opportunity – A new objective has been added that tells players when they have completed all objectives. Torden: Plains: Mission: Targets of Opportunity – added new objective “Complete all 9 Targets of Opportunity.” Added new, un-hidden objective to Crucible ToO, “Complete All 10 Targets of Opportunity.” Added new, un-hidden objective to Abyss ToO, “Complete All 10 Targets of Opportunity.” Fixed Broken escorts for mission Conscientious Objector. Fixed Broken escort for mission Stainless Steel Bloodhound. Removed Logos requirement for exiting Logos area on Pools. Fixed repawning Boss in Devils Den. Palisades - Added many new missions. Torden Abyss – Mission Prototype: Rewards have been added to this mission. Ligo Ashen Desert – Mission Gas Shortages: Fixed a bug that prevented players from completing the mission if they got disconnected between setting a bomb and receiving credit. Ligo Ashen Desert – Mission The Strongest Link: Linkers around the Bane Conscription Control Point now properly give player kill credit. Ligo Ashen Desert – Mission The Strongest Link: The kill requirement of Linkers has been increased from 10 to 15. Ligo Crucible Chaukas Robotics Facility – Mission Factory Fortification: Rewards have been added to this mission. Valverde – Plateau Instance: Maligo Base – fixed issue where players were unable to move after teleporting to the 2nd floor of the map. Valverde – Plateau Mission: “One Way Trip” – added player messages to final mission objective in instance: Maligo Base in order to remind players how much time they have left to complete the objective. Instance: Ojasa Atta Hive, the Ojasa Defender did not fight back enough. Quasso Station: Treasure Chest could be used more then once or not at all. Fixed Escort to Remote Station 3 to be more group friendly. UI Reality Ripper will now show the radius around you effected by the ripper when targeting the ability. Bug Fixes Valverde Howling Maw: Mission Low Fidelity – Fixed a bug that prevented players from completing the escort part of the mission. Ligo Crucible: Mission Targets of Opportunity – Fixed a bug where the Complete all Operations objective was not registering. Mission: “Operation Termination” (Torden Plains) – fixed broken mission, players can now place GPS beacon to move on to final objective. Mission: “Itching Powder” (Torden Plains) – Detonators are now mission only items Rewards for 125 missions have had their item enhancements evaluated. Duplicate enhancements have been changed or removed. Torden: Plains: Mission: Interception: – Fixed dialogue error that occurred upon mission completion. Forean prisoners in Caves of Donn and P’reo Das no longer have healing pads or field repair tools. Fluxite Mines: Fixed text error in state of flux mission. 16997 Mission: Targets of Opportunity (Pools): "Collect All Logos" objective not unlockable. Map : Arieki : Torden : Incline : Tesla Coils around the Badlands Control Point do not attack targets. Wilderness “Orders From High Command” will no longer break when two players attempt to make different branching choices simultaneously. Wilderness “Targets of Opportunity” has a new visible objective upon acceptance, instructing the player to “Complete All 12 Wilderness Targets of Opportunity,” to better help them track their progress. FIXED: Audio: Game sounds still play while minimized. Spy: Ability: Polymorph: Using Poly after attacking with any sword crashes client. Crash: Crashing to desktop when going in or out of Polymorph. The help button on the “esc” menu is now enabled and functioning. Renaming a tab that has a name longer than can fit in the tab will no longer crash the client. Control Scheme in the keybindings tab of the options menu now display a tooltip when moused over. Added a text length limit to the text entry boxes for /bug and /petition (you should no longer be able to type more text than can fit.) Fixed bug where players can access Bane controlled waypoints. Fixed a problem where rocket launchers wouldn’t splash damage if the target was killed from (or before) the rocket hit.